Best Kiss Of His Life
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: During a Christmas Party, Hopper's urging to get that perfect Christmas kiss with Briar Beauty under the mistletoe. But somehow, it all becomes complicated when he finds out who his lips are wrapped upon instead. Check in for an extra surprise! Hopper/? drabble.


**"Best Kiss Of His Life"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of the characters. Ever After High and the rest of the characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, this is a quick drabble featuring Hopper and an unexpected surprise, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was Briar Beauty's Christmas party and so far, the festivities were slamming and out of sight. To put it in Raven's words, it was truly hex-ellent. The music sounded great, the food was excellent, the games were insane. It definitely felt like a winter wonderland.<p>

Everyone was getting their kicks out of the party. Apple was busy sharing a conversation with Raven, Daring was dancing alongside Cerise like always, Ashlynn and Hunter were busy kissing and making out under the mistletoe, and even Sparrow was trying to play a game of grabass with either Duchess, Poppy or Blondie.

And then, there was Hopper Croakington II, the son of the Frog Prince. The only reason he showed up to this party was so that he could spend alone time with his one and only crush, Briar Beauty. And why not, he always had a crush on the fair maiden. Her only purpose in life was to live it up right before she would go to sleep for 100 years and wake up.

So the only moment that would make Hopper worth it was that single kiss with Briar. One that would make Hopper's insides melt. He really wanted it to happen.

But yet, he was still thinking second thoughts about it.

_"Okay, what if she doesn't come to you?"_ Hopper thought to himself, "_What if she doesn't notice the mistletoe? C'mon Hopper, now's not the time to quit!_"

Hopper shouldn't have to worry about this kind of thing. So Hopper decided to take a sip on the punch bowl, which calmed him down. The punch had a bit of a boozy aftertaste, but nevertheless, the fruit managed to overcome the aftertaste.

_"There we go, that should help."_ Hopper thought once again as he rubbed his hands in anticipation.

After seconds of waiting around, Hopper finally decided to make his move.

"Hey Briar!" Hopper shouted.

"Hey Hopper, how goes it?" Briar shouted back, waving at him.

"Nothing much!" Hopper exclaimed. "Say Briar, would you like to-"

However, he couldn't finish the statement as a drunken Dexter Charming went out of nowhere and kissed Hopper out of sight.

Just to make things interesting, Dexter put his tongue inside Hopper, wobbling and wiggling all around his teeth and gums like a slimy eel. Hopper even emitted a moan inside him as he felt the enticing embrace of Hopper's tongue all around him. Hopper had no choice but to blush all around his face. Not that he was embarrassed about being kissed by a dude.

But suddenly, Dexter broke off the kiss, wiping off the saliva in his mouth and chuckling at a terrified Hopper.

"Dexter, wha-what the hex, man?" Hopper stuttered.

"I'm drunk!" Dexter shouted drunkenly.

"I can see that very much, thank you!" Hopper cried out, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm gay, thanks to Kitty who spiked our punch!" Dexter shouted yet again, still in a drunken state.

By then, Dexter fell on the floor, passed out from the booze-soaked punch. Still horrified by the kiss that Dexter gave him, Hopper gave Briar an embarrassed look. To his shame, Briar looked very unimpressed by that kiss.

So Hopper tried to find an excuse to his shameful moment.

"Um, you wanna kiss under the mistletoe, Briar...?" Hopper smirked.

"Actually, I'm fine where I am, homo. HMMPH!" Briar scowled at Hopper as she walked away from him in a lady-like manner.

Hopper was disappointed that he didn't get the kiss that he wanted.

And it was all thanks to Dexter, who spent the entire party sloshed, slashed and wasted on the dance floor. Once again, Hopper blushed yet again as he looked down at him. But it wasn't a blush of embarrassment. Instead, he blushed because he never knew how good of a kisser Dexter was.

In fact, it was definitely the best kiss of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I just had to throw a curveball for the rest of you, Hopper fans. Eeyup, it was nothing but slash in this chapter, and a whole lot of it.<strong>

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome. Until then, have a Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
